


Unfair Play of Time

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Future Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's strange how well Draco and Ron work together when Neville is in the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfair Play of Time

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting, forgotten, on my computer since October. ^^; Whoops, but at least I found a good use for it. Though I wish I could remember why I chose this pairing, it seems so odd now that I think about it.

_Magic is not science, it is a collection of ways to do things — ways that work but often we don't know why._  
~ Robert A. Heinlein - 'Glory Road'

 

Ron huffed as he waited outside the door. He hated feeling like he was in school again waiting for detention or something. On the other side of the door, Ron could hear Neville tell his class not to forget to do the weekend assignment, something about planting their own plant Ron thinks. Around the corner of the greenhouse, Draco is peering through a window as the door opens, and students pile out. Ron meets eyes with Draco for a second before being forced to step out of the way.

"Bloody git," Ron grumbled at the sight of the blond.

It was a funny thing, they were both there for the same reason - Neville. For some reason they both had fallen madly in love with the same man, and while Draco nor Ron got together much on a one on one basis, with Neville in the mix, they managed to get along without coming to blows (as per usual). As the last student filed out, Draco appeared at Ron's side with a grin.

"Stop grinning like that, it's creepy," Ron said as he entered the greenhouse.

"You're just paranoid because your children could stumble upon you sneaking around your wife's back at any moment," Draco teased.

"She's not my wife."

"Anymore."

Just as Ron brought up his fist, Neville grabbed his wrist and sighed.

"Really, you two couldn't save the violence until at least after school was over?"

Both men looked embarrassed of themselves. It was odd that Neville made them feel this way. There was a lot of things involving Neville and them that really should not work but did. It definitely wasn't a spell or a potion, Ron had already checked and Draco had doubled checked.

"What brings you two here?" Neville asked after a moment.

"Your free period," Draco smirked.

"But if anyone walks in on us, you can say Hugo wiped the floor with Scorpius and you had to have a talk with their dads."

"Why can't it be that Scorpius wiped the floor with your brat?" Draco growled.

Neville slammed a book onto his desk before the arguing could escalate. "If you two continue to misbehave, I'll put you in detention myself."

Draco leaned on the desk, his hips and ass wiggling. "Will they'll be whips and chains? Will you make us beg for you to give it to us harder?"

Flushed, Neville stuttered an answer but his tongue just flopped uselessly in his mouth. Ron grinned and kissed Neville's cheek, calming the man. "He's just teasing. We know you won't make us beg for it, will you?"

"Of course I was just teasing," Draco said, standing and sliding into the spot before Neville. He sat up on the desk and popped open several of his shirt buttons.

Neville felt all the blood go from his brain as Ron worked open the buttons to his shirt, hand gliding over flesh when they were open. Raising a hand to try and stop them, Neville yelped when Draco grabbed his crotch. One of the few times Ron and Draco got along was when they double teamed Neville like this, flustering him and getting him worked up before doing things that would make Neville blush later. As it was, Draco had released him and was fiddling with his own pants, freeing his erection and making Neville whimper at the sight.

"I can't do this guys. It's only the third day of classes, and any one of the first years might walk by..." Ron captured Neville's lips with his own and shut up the reasoning and worrying. What they didn't tell Neville was that the reason Draco was also skulking about the windows was that he was laying a spell on them to keep people from seeing in. It was more fun trying to distract him while he worried as the anxiety made Neville come quicker and argue less.

The blond man before Neville began stroking himself as Ron let his fingers and lips explore Neville's torso, neck, and lips. Groaning at the sight of Neville flushed and moaning softly, Draco stroked himself faster until he was sweating from exertion. Neville leaned forward, his body over Draco as the other man continued to stroke himself, and kissed the blond. Behind Neville, Ron began to grind his own erection against Neville's bottom. Neville trembled and panted as Draco closed in on his orgasm and finally exploded on Neville's bare stomach. Ron kissed the back of Neville's neck as Draco bit the dark haired man's lips, both purposely ignoring the fact that Neville was hard as a troll's club. Ron got off on the friction several moments later, making Neville sink against Draco in search of much needed release.

"Oh, look at the time," Draco said, looking at his watch over Neville's head. "Your next class will begin in three minutes. Pity. Guess Weasley and I need to take our leave."

Neville looked like someone had stepped on Trevor as the men cleaned up and fixed their clothing.

"You can't just leave me this way!" Neville exclaimed, his arousal very evident through his pants and Draco's come still on his stomach.

"Of course not." Ron flicked his wand, cleaning away the come and fixing Neville's shirt. His erection stayed where it was at however.

Licking Neville's ear, Draco smirked as Ron watched from beside the door. "We'll see you after classes are over. We'll be waiting at the usual spot in Hogsmeade."

"Sorry, mate," Ron said as he exited.

Draco started toward the door and paused. "Best to teach while sitting down this period, Professor."

The door closed behind the blond, and Neville slowly sat in his chair and banged his head against the desk as the bell rang and students began filing into the classroom. The school year had only just begun, and Neville had a feeling this wouldn't be the first time they would do this to him.

  
**-End-**   



End file.
